The present invention relates to picture frames, and in particular, to a picture frame comprising flexible engagement means having annular legs and a channel having annular holes through which a decorations can be engaged. In addition, the present invention provides other choices of engaging decoration plates.
Heretofore, decorations for picture frames have usually been integrated with the frame so that it is difficult, even impossible, to change the decoration to match other interior decor in one's house or office, or to better match the background of the picture itself.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modified picture frame of which the decoration is changeable.